Demon Wars
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: The Akatsuki capture Naruto but can't bring themselves to seal him what happens when they don't lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

Demon Wars

The Akatsuki capture Naruto but can't bring themselves to seal him what happens when they don't lets find out

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 1

Pain sighed as he walked through the secret base of the Akatsuki. He was nearing the holding cell of the nine tails child Naruto Uzumaki who had chakra-restraining seals on him. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that it should not be much longer tell we will be able to seal you."

"Oh goody I get to die soon." Naruto sneers. Pain just sighed as he turned and walked off. Truth be told he didn't want to kill the boy as he had reminded him much of Yahiko.

3 years earlier

Itachi breathed heavily as he and Kisame ran like men possessed. Slung over Kisame's shoulders was a young nine-year-old child. He wasn't just any kid though he was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki child of the Leaf. The two were running so fast because they were being chased by the hokage Hizuren Sarutobi and about thirty ANBU ninjas after kidnapping Naruto. Itachi and Kisame turn a corner only to see the main entrance to the village closing and about twenty jonin and chunin ninjas standing before them. Itachi cursed and cut a hard left with Kisame following close behind. "Can't we just fight some Itachi?" Itachi fights back his sigh at his partner's babyish tone.

"No we will die if we don't keep moving." He hears Kisame sigh in agitation, as they keep moving. Itachi reaches a section of the wall and kicks causing a small patch of it to fall revealing a crawl space under the wall as he takes the boy from Kisame. "Hold them off for a few minutes then follow me." Kisame grins as he turns back to the pursuing ninjas.

"Ok fools come to your deaths!" Kisame yells as Itachi starts to crawl into the passage. A few chunin reach Kisame first and pull out a kunai and charge the shark man. Kisame gives a predatory grin before blocking the first ones kunai swipe with his sword he dodges to the left of another attack and kicks him in the chest. A third chunin lunges at him and Kisame side steps and brings his elbow down on the mans back as he eats the earth. Kisame blocks another kunai swipe and backs up a bit then runs through hand sings. "Water style: Water bullet no jutsu." He shots out a ball of water hitting a chunin in the chest as his chest is blown out the back of his body. Kisame smirks as he ducks under a flying kick and then backs towards the passage. "It's been fun but…bye." Kisame moves into the passage as the three chunin and some jonin who finally arrived on the scene crawl into the passage.

"No don't follow them!" The hokage yells but it's to late as the passage erupts in flames as exploding tags go off.

"Damn it they escaped."

"Calm yourself Dog we know where this passage comes out I'll send a group of ANBU out there." The dog-masked ANBU nods knowing that a border team would be closer to the exit and might succeed in getting the boy back.

Present time

Itachi and Kisame had escaped with Naruto right out from under the man considered the 'God' of shinobi's nose it was a little funny to Pain.

With Hidan and Kakuzu

Hidan actually sighed as he made his way with Kakuzu to the main base of the Akatsuki. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just remembering the first time we meet the brat is all." Kakuzu smirks as he remembered as well.

Three years ago

Hidan and Kakuzu were heading to the main base of the Akatsuki to deliver some money they had gained through collecting bounties. They reached the main chamber and saw Konan there. "Ah Hidan Kakuzu good day you have some money I hear."

"Yes Konan-san here you go." Hidan handed over the moneybag knowing that Kakuzu would have problems doing it himself.

"Thank you Hidan Kakuzu." The moment she exited the room Kakuzu cursed.

"Damn that money lost."

"Calm the fuck down asshole." Just then they heard a yell as Itachi and Kisame entered the room with a little brat. "Who the fuck is that?" The kid gave him a glare.

"The Names Naruto Uzumaki now let me the hell go you traitor." Itachi just kept a hold of Naruto.

"How many times do we have to tell you no brat?"

"Shut it shark freak."

"You little brat."

"You have a face only a mother could love…but you probably ate her." Hidan breaks out in to a chuckle as Kisame gives him a death glare.

"Quiet Hidan."

"Make me fucker." The two growled at each other.

"Hidan leave Kisame alone."

"Shut up Kakuzu."

"You have a dirty mouth you know."

"Oh shut it brat."

"Why don't you make me ass." Hidan eye twitches as Kisame snickers.

"And I have a fucking dirty mouth."

"At less I don't curse all the time."

"Fuck you kid."

"No thanks I don't play for your team." Kisame and Kakuzu snicker and even Itachi can't fight his smirk.

"Oh hell no you did not just call me gay fucker."

"Whose gay hum?" Just then Deidara and Sasori walked in.

"As far as I'm concerned any guy who wears nail polish has some sort of problem with his sexuality." Kisame Hidan and Deidara all went to grab Naruto but Itachi pulled him away.

"Calm down you idiots." Before more fighting could break out Konan reappeared and went wide-eyed.

"Is that the…"

"Yes Konan-san the nine tails child as leader requested." Konan blinked then heard a door open and in walked Pain.

"Whose the new guy?"

"Pain-sama I'm surprised to see you reveal yourself." The other members went wide-eyed even Itachi and Sasori.

"You're the leader?"

"Yes Kisame-san you and Itachi did a good job getting the child." He and Itachi bowed.

"So this is the boss of you homos I'm not impressed." Everyone stepped away from Naruto as Pain grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.

"I am a god boy you will respect me." Naruto spit in his face.

"Make me bitch." Before Pain could do any thing Konan grabbed the boy away from him.

"Please calm yourself Pain-sama we need him alive." Pain just wiped the spit off of him.

"Put chakra repressing seals on him and throw him in a holding cell we need to catch some weaker ones first or the statue could break."

"Hai sir." Konan placed a seal on him and then handed him back to Itachi. The six members of Akatsuki left the leader and Konan to talk in privet and took him to a cell. After shutting him in he spoke.

"Maybe you guys aren't gay is that Konan chick the group hoe?" Kisame Hidan and Deidara laughed. Itachi looked a little pissed off and the other two did nothing.

"No she is not the group hoe." Itachi sounded down right pissed.

"Oh someone's got a crush." Everyone but Sasori and Itachi snickered. "What's the matter hunchback got no funny bone."

"Oi don't insult Dana brat."

"Ha that's a girls name."

"Names Sasori and the idiot here is Deidara."

"I'm not an idiot Dana."

"Ok thanks how about my kidnapers."

"I'm Kisame and lover boy here is Itachi." Itachi bristled

"That just leaves us names Hidan and he's a stuck up asshole." Kakuzu hit him in the back of the head.

"Kakuzu the name moneys my game." Naruto face faulted

"That was just lame." Hidan snickered.

"Finally someone who knows what I know that Kakuzu is lame."

"Shut it Hidan before I take off your head."

"Do it fucker I dear you."

"I wont put it back on either."

"Sure you wont leader will make you."

"Fuck you Hidan if leader knew what was good for us he'd let me kill you."

"You can't kill me idiot I'm immortal."

"I can still throw your head into a lake or something and leave it there."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me fool."

"Wow you guys work well together for hating each other so much." All the Akatsuki look at Naruto. "What it's a compliment?"

"You know we're going to kill you eventually right?"

"So you might change your mind later who knows." The Akatsuki just look at him strange as they walk off.

Present time

Deidara and Sasori were just reaching the base as Sasori looked at him. "You going to be alright kid." He knew how much Deidara liked the kid.

"Yeah we have to do this or leader will kill us so I must harden my heart and do what is needed." Sasori sighed as the two entered the base and walked to the sealing statue. They saw they were the last group to arrive.

"Ah Sasori Deidara good I'll go get the boy." Pain walked off to get Naruto though he was quite upset to be doing this. Pain reached the cell door and opened it. "Come along boy." Naruto stood up and walked out the door and missed the sad smile on Pain's face.

"Let's get this done with." Naruto walked to the stairs that lead to the statue room. For all his bravado he was scared to die but he went to his doom head held high. Pain followed the boy amazed at his willingness to get the procedure under way. "Hey guys." He waved at the Akatsuki and it took all of Kisame Hidan and Deidara's strength not to run over to the boy and hug him goodbye.

"Lay down in front of the statue and get ready Naruto." He just nodded as the Akatsuki got on the fingers of the statue and started the jutsu. The process was extremely hard for Naruto as the chakra slowly leaked out of him. They were impressed he did not scream out in pain. Suddenly Deidara exited the hand position for the jutsu.

"You'll just have to kill me latter Pain-sama I can't do it anymore." The rest of the members looked at him like he was nuts. Suddenly Sasori stopped as well.

"Well if the brat is done I am too."

"But Dana you like being a member."

"I tolerate you and the others since you don't judge me because of what I do to human bodies." Naruto felt the strain lessen and was glad.

"Oh fuck I'm done." Hidan quits doing the jutsu as well.

"We are immortal so good luck trying to kill us." Kakuzu stops doing the jutsu as well.

"Well hell I'm not getting shown up by you guys that's for sure." Kisame smirks as he stops the jutsu.

"Hn." Itachi follows Kisame in stopping the jutsu. Pain has to fight his smile at the rebellion going on. Slowly Pain stands and stops doing the jutsu as well and Konan quickly follows him having sealed eight of the Kyuubi's nine tails. Before any one can do any thing a tenth man wearing an orange mask appears.

"Pain what the hell are you doing?"

"We sealed eight of his nine tails isn't that enough for your plan Madara-sama?" Most of the members look shocked at this revelation.

"No you fool if you don't seal the demon completely…" Before he can continue a red portal open in the statue's stomach as all of the members and Naruto stare at it. Slowly a hand exits the portal and then you can see its arm. Slowly the creature steps out it is black as midnight and has red eyes.

"What the hell?" The creature turns to Kisame and screams causing everyone to cover their ears. It stops and then reappears right in front of Kisame and punches him in the gut sending Kisame flying off the statue and into a wall. Before it can move Itachi stabs it in the back through the heart. To all of their shock the thing grabs his sword and pulls it through him and head butts backwards and almost breaks Itachi's nose. Itachi lets go of the sword and the thing pulls it the rest of the way through its chest and takes the sword out. Slowly the injury heals and then its like it was never stabbed at all. It takes the sword and tries to behead Itachi but he jumps away and runs through hand sings.

"Fire style: Great fireball jutsu." Itachi blows out a huge fireball, which engulfs the creature. It screams as everyone covers their ears again but falls to the earth and doesn't move.

"That's why now you've opened a portal to hell."

"Yes and that's quite impressive to have taken out a screecher like that." Kisame had gotten back on his feet as everyone looked at the portal and saw some twenty-year-old guy standing there. "Now lets try your luck against me." Without using hand sings he blows out white fire at Naruto who is still in a lot of pain. Hidan jumps down and snatches Naruto out of the way as Kakuzu switches to his water heart and launches a ball of water onto the flames putting them out. "My putting those out with a water jutsu another impressive feat you humans are full of surprises."

"Shut the fuck up and quit acting all superior and stuff asshole." Hidan charges the man having taken off the chakra restraining seal on Naruto. Hidan swings his scythe and catches him with the tip of on of the blades and draws blood. Hidan jumps back smirking as he draws a seal on the ground. "Hope you're ready to die bitch." He pulls out a long kunai knife and slits his throat as blood starts to pour from both of their throats and Hidan smirks.

"That the best you got Jashinist I thought you would put up a better fight than this." Hidan growls as the guy's throat wound heals up.

"Fuck Kakuzu sow up my throat." Kakuzu does just that, as the guy looks on amused.

"Come now you're all outmatched just give up."

"Hell no!" Kisame roars as he charges with Samehada. He swings the sword with one hand and tries to cleave the man in half but he blocks the sword with his forearm.

"Going to have and try harder than that human."

"Why do you keep calling us human hum?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm a demon." They all look at him as he readjusts his glasses.

"Don't fuck with us you don't look like some demon." He looks down at himself and smirks.

"Ah right well then let me show you." His already pale skin grows paler and spikes erupt from all his joints as his face slowly morphs to look hideous. "That better for you flesh bag."

"What the hell?" The demon smirks.

"Ready let's fight." The thing swings at Kisame who jumps back away and lunges in trying to skewer him. It parries the blow and swipes at his face. He leans back and the spikes on his knuckles catch his face and leave a few scratches on him. He runs over at Hidan and goes to kick him but Hidan blocks the kick with his scythe but is moved out of the seal he drew. "There goes your jutsu." He punches but Hidan dodges and swipes at him with the scythe but the demon blocks the scythe. He tries to yank it out of his hand but Hidan holds on and pulls him in and punches him in the face.

"Fuck that hurts." The demon smirks.

"Demon bones are stronger then humans idiot." He punches Hidan in the chest and then head butts him in the face. Itachi comes up from behind and tries to behead him but the demon ducks and kicks backwards catching him in the knee and causing him to drop to a knee. He turns and roundhouse kicks him across the face sending him across the ground. Hidan tries to slash him through the back but the demon back flips over Hidan and kicks him in the back. Before the demon can move a lightning bolt from Kakuzu hits him. "Oh you want to fight stitches boy." Naruto blinks when Kakuzu arm fires from his body and tries to grab the demon but he side steps and brings his spikes on his hand down severing the stuff holding it together causing him to lose his hand.

"Ha that doesn't affect me fool." The demon charges the now one arm man and smirks as he ducks the punch only to find the threads in his right arm in the shape of a blade and stabs at him. The demon jumps back but not fast enough as the blade just scathes him.

"Did not expect that." The demon watches as the mask on the back of Kakuzu body come away and form bodies made out of the threads. "You got to be kidding me." Kakuzu smirks as his water heart and him start to form a combo move.

"Raging current jutsu." Kakuzu fires electricity why his water heart fired a stream of water. The demon is not fast enough to move and is hit by the move. The demon drops as Kakuzu smirks and walks over to his hand and reattaches it. The Akatsuki sigh when the demon jumps up and roars. Suddenly a kunai knife is thrown into its throat as the Akatsuki look over to Naruto.

"You had that all this time?"

"Yeah so what."

"You could of used it to break out or something."

"Please I'm totally out classed by you guys you would have caught me if I tried." The demon pulls the kunai and roars again as it charges Naruto. "Oh come on just die already!" Naruto rolls out of the way and as the demon turns to him Itachi behead him from behind as the demon drops and this time doesn't get back up.

"That takes care of that way to go Itachi."

"Hn." Itachi sheathes his sword as another demon starts to exit the portal. "Madara-sama should we leave now."

"We probably should leave yes." Suddenly three demons come forth through the portal but they see that the humans are leaving as the scream.

"Sounds like more of those screecher things came through."

"Yeah just keep moving." Kakuzu with all his hearts in him again shifts to his earth heart and runs through hand sings. "Earth style: Encampment wall jutsu." "He slams his arms down and builds a three foot thick wall between them and the quickest way to the statue room. "There that should hold them for a bit." Kakuzu quickly catches up to the others.

"Ok Itachi Kisame set a trap then grab the brat."

"Hai Madara-sama." Both Itachi and Kisame start to lay traps as the rest of Akatsuki take off. Naruto sits down and waits for them to finish. "And done Kisame grab Naruto lets get out of here."

"Come on brat you won't be able to keep up with us." Naruto just nods and jumps onto Kisame's back as the two Akatsuki take off. It does not take them long to find the other members.

"What now Madara-sama?"

"Yeah should we warn the other nations?"

"What of course if you don't they will be slaughtered." The Akatsuki look at Naruto as Madara sighs

"Deidara go to Earth with Hidan Kisame go to Mist with Kakuzu Itachi take Naruto to the Leaf I'll go with Sasori to Sand Pain since you rule Rain send a message to Lightning warning them move out now." Itachi scoops up Naruto and with a course of Hai's the Akatsuki take off.

Konoha three days latter

Itachi no longer carrying Naruto reach the main road to Konoha. "Come Naruto let's get this over with." Naruto nods as he and Itachi start walking down the road. It does not take long to reach the entrance to Konoha as two chunin are sitting at a both where people tell them what they are doing. One of the chunin looks up and falls over in his chair at seeing the two.

"What's your problem?" His partner looks at him and then looks up and sees Itachi and a now twelve-year-old Naruto standing there. "Itachi what are you doing here wait…Itachi!" The man pulls out a weapon and jumps up.

"Oi stand down idiot we need to speak to the old man quick." Suddenly two people he's never seen show up. An old man with long white hair and a young woman with blond hair.

"You heard the boy stand down Chunin." The chunin sits down as the two sannin looked at Naruto and Itachi. "Itachi what are you doing brining back the boy."

"Jiraiya Tsunade we sealed eight of the nine tails of the Kyuubi but could not bring our self's to kill the boy."

"Yeah and then some portal showed up and this wired thing called a screecher came out and attacked and then some other demon came out and attacked as well." Jiraiya blinks before Tsunade breaks out in laughter.

"A demon really there are only nine of them brat."

"Actually there is only seven free in the world right now we sealed two in the statue." Jiraiya and Tsunade look at Itachi.

"I presume those two are dead.

"Hai."

"So what is this about demons?"

"Come on Jiraiya you don't believe this do you."

"He might not but I do Tsunade." The two sannin turn and see Sarutobi standing there.

"Old man." Naruto runs over and hugs Sarutobi who smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Hello Naruto I missed you Itachi Tsunade Jiraiya come we have much to discuss."

"Of course Hokage-sama." The people and ninja give weird looks as the group head to the hokage tower. They head up the stairs to the top floor and into the hokage chambers.

"Ok Naruto Itachi what happened?" the two talk about exactly what happened not contradicting the other once. "So Itachi you ended up saving Naruto."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Yeah besides the fact I got no training in it was a lot of fun with the Akatsuki."

"Ha only his child could make friends with enemies."

"Huh you know my parents." Jiraiya gulps as Tsunade just looks shocked and Sarutobi sighs.

"Yes Naruto both of my students know your parents."

"Huh students but the lady isn't even half as old as the guy."

"That is just a very powerful Genjutsu Naruto she keeps it up at all times to hide her old age."

"Wow that's cool and yet sad at the same time."

"What do you mean sad brat."

"Easy you are hiding behind a Genjutsu to hide from the world for some reason."

"What the hell did the Akatsuki teach you on how to be a psychiatrist or something."

"No he came built how to read people with ease."

"Yeah well I had to too many people here didn't like me I had to be able to tell when I had to be on my guard or not." All of the older people give him a sad look.

"I'm surprised Itachi where is Kisame and the rest of Akatsuki?"

"Of course you would know about us Jiraiya-sama Kisame went to Mist Deidara went to Earth Sasori went to Sand and Pain went to Rain which he leads to send a message to Lightning."

"You are warning everyone then."

"Only the main villages as the lesser villages will listen to the big five and prepare them self's only if you guys tell them to."

"Hum and how do we tell we know this?"

"Tell them you already battled them."

"Ah I see that may work."

"Hokage-sama I have some request."

"Oh what is that Itachi?"

"I want the truth about what happened to my clan told and I want to teach Naruto how to be a ninja."

"What!" Both sannin shout.

"I should be teaching the boy."

"You you're an old leach I should train him."

"Jiraiya Tsunade you both failed in your duties by abandoning Naruto and Konoha so Itachi will train him but you two may impart him with some knowledge from time to time." Jiraiya and Tsunade sigh. "Itachi I will convince the elders to tell the truth about the Uchiha massacre." Suddenly the door flies open and in runs a twelve-year-old boy who looks a lot like Itachi.

"Itachi I will kill you." He lunges for him but Itachi sidestep and trips him before elbowing him in the back of the head.

"Foolish little brother what are you doing skipping class."

"First off I'm the best student in Konoha for my group and you are hear so I will avenge our family."

"Oi did you not hear the Hokage he said what we know about the Uchiha massacre is a lie idiot."

"Huh Naruto you're back."

"Yeah you look surprised."

"Hokage-sama may I also train Sasuke for the rest of the year."

"Hum I don't see why not as long as you two don't try to kill each other." He chuckles at the look Sasuke gives him why Itachi just bows.

"Thank you lord Hokage."

"You're quite welcome Itachi now then we need to discuss this matter take these two out to train." Itachi nods as he grabs Naruto's shoulder and drags him out why Sasuke quietly follows the two. "Well then Jiraiya Tsunade what do you think?"

"We should send a message to all the nations seeing if they were approached and told the same and if they were we should prepare our self's for a war unlike any before it." Hizuren sighs.

"I'm getting to old for this shit."

"Yes you are sensei."

"Hum Jiraiya would you like to take my spot?" Jiraiya blinks as Tsunade and Sarutobi look at him.

"Um let me think it over old man." Sarutobi smiled.

"Ok Jiraiya thank you." Jiraiya nods and walks out.

"Why did you offer him the title?"

"No offense Tsunade but Jiraiya is a little more subtle than you are and will be better able to control the council."

"True I might just kill the fools if they piss me off."

"Exactly right now then off to the hospital with you you have medic ninjas to train and I think I will implement your whole medic nin on every team thing."

"Really thanks sensei."

"Don't mention it Tsunade now go." She nods and walks out. Sarutobi starts to write to his fellow kage's asking if they had heard of the demon threat.

Secret base of the Akatsuki

More and more demons filed out from the portal one was a man dressed in a black business suit and wearing a pair of shades. "Ah Greed has finally joined the party." Greed looked over to see Anger ignoring the advances of Lust and Pride giving him a smile.

"I see you all made it where are the others."

"Doing their job in marching through the grunts." Greed just nods as two seven-foot tall demons come through the portal. "Ah finally some Behemoths show up." Pride leads the things to the stonewall Kakuzu made as Greed looks on.

"I could of broken the thing you know."

"Of course Anger but why dirty your hands with unneeded task." Pride smirks. "Ok you two Behemoths knock it down." They both roar and then with speed you would not expect blow through the three-foot thick wall like it was nothing Lust looks away from Anger to marvel at the Behemoths strength.

"Oh my what power they have I do hope the humans walls are stronger then this or it will be no fun."

"For once you're right Lust."

"Oh Anger." She throws her arms around his neck as he just grunts and shrugs her off.

"Ha still trying I see." The sins look over as a five-foot tall man with a big belly walks over.

"Gluttony nice to see you again."

"Hey Greed." The two nod at one another. A few Slashers walk by but make no eye contact.

"Hum filthy things at lees they know their place."

"Oh shut it Pride."

"I'm stronger than you Anger so I suggest you watch who you insult."

"You two at it again come now put that silly feud behind you and act like the men you are." The five sins turn and bow.

"Sorry lord Beelzebub but you know us demons have a hard time of forgetting things so easily." The man nods. He looks mostly human as he could be mistaken as a six-foot tall black man with long black hair. Only his skin was a little too dark and his eyes were red and he had claws on his fingers and a giant sword that stood four feet tall strapped to his waist. It was pure black and the pommel was bone with a small skull on it. Behemoth walks by with another seven Behemoths following him and a few Berserkers. The Berserkers are three feet tall and have razor sharp teeth and claws but are mostly non-violent but when attacked they become a tornado of claws and teeth ripping and shredding everything in its path. They are the weakest demon, as they have no regenerative skills what so ever but they make up for it in numbers and fury. Once riled up it takes three days for them to calm down. Jashin the demon god that requires human sacrifice walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt but the other sins are having a bit of a problem ushering the troops in."

"Pride Anger go help Envy and Sloth with the men." Both sins nod and go back to the statue room. "Hum I haven't seen the human world in a long time wonder how much it has changed." Beelzebub walks towards the exit of the base.

"I'm hungry Greed."

"Sure you are Gluttony come on." Greed leads Gluttony down the long corridor looking for a place where food is stored.

Earth country

Deidara sighed as he and Hidan walked through a rocky passage between two mountains. "How much fucking longer?"

"Calm down we will be there soon."

"Fine." Hidan huffs as the two continue. Finally the village comes into sight and Deidara and Hidan take off soon reaching the main gates.

"We must talk to the Tsuchikage its urgent yeah."

"Huh wait Deidara you got a lot of nerves showing up here."

"Please we must talk to Onoki right away." Suddenly Onoki and twenty ANBU show up.

"Deidara long time no see."

"What the fuck he's an old man."

"Shut it brat I can easily take you both out."

"Ha I'd like to see you try."

"Onoki-sama we must speak to you now."

"What do you have to say Deidara?"

"A portal to hell has opened and demons are coming through it right now yeah."

"Ha please like we would fall for that." One ANBU yells.

"Yeah everyone knows only nine demons exist." Onoki holds up a hand

"Is this true Deidara?"

"Hai Onoki-sama." Onoki sighs.

"I'm too old for this."

"Sir you seriously do not believe this do you?"

"Stand down ANBU I will talk with Deidara and his friend."

"Thank you Tsuchikage–sama."

Mist

Kisame and Kakuzu arrive to Mist to find a woman is the Mizukage. "My name is Mei and I'm the Mizukage now explain why I should not through you in prison Kisame." Kisame smirks.

"Two reasons you aint got a prison strong enough to hold me and I have important news."

"Go on."

"A portal to hell has opened and demons are coming through it as we speak."

"Ao!"

"As far as I can tell he is telling the truth."

"Ok then Kisame you and your friend tell me more about this."

Sand

"Can't you just mind control the current Kazekage into doing what we wish?"

"Yes but we need to do this the proper way understand." Sasori sighs.

"Fine." Suddenly three ninjas jump out of the sand.

"Halt who are you."

"We have a message for the Kazekage."

"I see follow me then." The three Sand nins keep a close eye on the outsiders as they approach the gates to Suna. "Open the gates these men have business with the Kazekage." The gates slowly open as the two men step in.

In Rain

Pain waited patiently for a reply from the raikage of Lightning country. "I hope this works."

"You and me both Konan." Suddenly Zetsu appears before Pain.

"Sir you should know that they have these new demons called Behemoths and they smashed through Kakuzu wall like it was nothing."

"Thank you Zetsu return to your spying mission."

"Of course." Zetsu melts back into the ground. A sudden cry directs Pain to the window to see his messenger hawk return.

"Good." The hawk flies through the window and lands on Pain's desk. He opens the letter and reads

"Dear Pain thank you for the warning but I am sure its just your imagination only nine demons exist and even if I'm wrong I have two of the best demon containers in all the world so I will be fine."

"Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

"He believes I'm insane and refuses to listen to me maybe we should go personally and tell him."

In Sand

"But Kazekage sir-"

"I don't care there are no demons now leave before I call ANBU hear." Sasori and Madara leave the office.

"This was a waste of time."

"Yes let's go."

"Aren't you going to control him sir?"

"No forget it Konoha will convince him or he will stubbornly hold out to the end lets just go." Sasori nods and follows Madara out of Suna.

Rouge: And end.

Chaos: Huh this should be fun.

Rouge: Yeah I hope so.

Chaos: Well don't hold your breath haha.

Rouge: Thanks please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Wars

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 2

Konoha

The ninja looked on as Itachi lead the returned Naruto Uzumaki and his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha towards a training ground. "Ok then Naruto you should know the academy taijutsu stance so you and Sasuke enter it and then follow Sasuke doing the moves."

"Ok." Naruto enters the academy taijutsu stance, as does Sasuke. Naruto quickly realizes he is not in the right position and moves to match Sasuke. Sasuke slowly goes through the motions and Naruto follows him matching him perfectly.

"Good job you two." Naruto smiles as Sasuke just grunts. "Come on Sasuke don't be like that."

"Why not you killed mom and dad and everyone else!"

"Sasuke when the truth is allowed to be told you will see the truth I hope."

"Whatever." Sasuke looks away.

"Come on you are training with him so you must have forgiven him."

"Shut up you."

"Sasuke Naruto come on don't do this now." Naruto and Sasuke look away from each other. "Now then Sasuke show me a jutsu you have." Sasuke starts to smirk.

"Ok then Fire style: Fireball jutsu." Sasuke shots it right at Itachi who sighs and cancels it out with his own.

"I see you finally got that jutsu down." Sasuke scowls. "Ok Naruto show me a jutsu you know." Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Well I only know this one and I haven't gotten it down yet."

"Ok well just try." Naruto nods.

"Clone jutsu." He makes one very sickly looking clone. "See that's what happens when I do this move."

"Hum you have to much chakra to make a single regular clone try to make fifty of them." Both boys look at Itachi like he's crazy.

"Ok if you say so." Naruto concentrates and makes fifty regular clones that look passable.

"See told you so now then to teach you the advance version of that move the Shadow clone jutsu." Itachi makes a cross shape and creates a clone.

"Um what's so different about this clone?" The Itachi clone walks up to Sasuke and pokes him in the head.

"Its solid that's the difference."

"Wow that's cool." Sasuke just shakes his head as Naruto puts his hands in a cross shape. "Shadow clone jutsu." Both Uchiha's blink at the hundreds of clones. "Wow I didn't even put my whole chakra into it."

"Very good Naruto."

"How did you make so many?"

"Lucky I guess."

"Should I try Itachi?"

"Go a head Sasuke." Sasuke smirks as he forms the jutsu sing.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Sasuke blinks as he creates only two clones.

Secret Akatsuki base

Beelzebub just looked on as more and more demons poured from the portal to hell. Satan walks through the portal his skin is red he has horns on his head and a tail and wields a trident. "Ah it's good to be back."

"If you think so most of the people live on this one continent and others are scattered throughout the world."

"Well then les conquer this land first and then the others will quickly fall."

"Yeah yeah you know that's Lucifer's call Satan."

"Oh and you think he wont do what I just said."

"No but its still his call."

"Whose call?" Both men turn and bow to a tall six-foot tall man who has a silver sword, which has a gold pommel and black wings folded behind him.

"Your call Lucifer-sama."

"Ah Beelzebub what is the world like now?"

"Most humans have a weird power called chakra and live here but there are other groups around the world."

"Well then let us begin our campaign Satan Take a hundred Behemoths and some Slashers and Berserkers and cross the water and take out the smaller groups no need for people here to be able to flee and us end up having to fight a giant army until the very end."

"Of course Lucifer-sama." Satan and Beelzebub exit the room leaving Lucifer alone.

"Hello Michale."

"That's Arch Angle Michale to you traitor."

"You can not intervene the world has not become unbalanced but if you stay you will die."

"Funny I remember beating you before." Lucifer growls as a big three headed dog comes through the portal.

"Ah Cerberus I haven't feed you for a while maybe this angle will be a good meal."

"I'm off Lucifer but I'll be back for your head latter."

"You can try Michale but we both know I've grown stronger why you sat and weakened."

"We'll see demon." Michale disappears as Lucifer smirks.

Earth

Deidara and Hidan walked around the city ignoring the following BOULDER members. "I fell fucking honored that he only trust his elite men to watch us."

"You're weird you know that hum."

"Oh fuck you."

"I'd rather not."

"Oh hell no."

"You did say it." Hidan just growls as Deidara chuckles. They stumble upon a boy throwing kunai at a target and doing very good at it. The two watch until he finishes. "Good job hum."

"Huh oh hi."

"Oh for the love of god please do not tell me you want to help this brat."

"Who you calling a brat."

"You you idiot." The kid growls.

"I'm no idiot ass."

"Oh hell no don't curse at me you little fuck."

"Then don't curse at me."

"This is how I fucking talk so don't tell me how to speak damn it."

"You have a dirty mouth."

"Oh shut up brat."

"Make me."

"What is with kids having such a tongue on them." Deidara just rolls his eyes as he pulls out a kunai and throws it nailing a target barely.

"Wow you suck at aiming."

"True but…" He makes a hand sing. "…katsu!" There is a small explosion taking out the entire target. "But I make up for it by adding my special explosions to it."

"Wow pretty cool."

"Thank you."

"Oh gag me."

"No thanks."

"Damn it quit turning my words against me." The kid just blinks.

"Hey kid want to be a great ninja." The kid's eyes light up.

"Hell ya."

"Ok then I'm Deidara and he's Hidan you may call us sensei." The kid smiles.

"I'm Yoshi thanks for your help sensei's."

"Ok let's start your aim is great but let's see you do some taijutsu." Before the kid can do anything a young woman shows up.

"Stay away from him you." Deidara gulps and backs away

"Kurotsuchi-chan hi." The woman quickly moves over and nails Deidara sending him flying into a house.

"Haha come on Deidara what are you doing?"

"Are you with him?"

"What's it to you bitch."

"What did you call me!"

"Bitch idiot." Suddenly Deidara appears in front of Hidan and punches him.

"Don't call Kurotsuchi-chan a bitch Hidan."

"Fucking ow that hurts."

"Oh shut up Hidan."

"Deidara." Deidara gulps as he turns around.

"Yes Kurotsuchi-chan." She comes to him and he closes his eyes but is surprised when she hugs him.

"I missed you." Deidara sighs and returns the hug.

"I missed you too hun."

"Still got that weird talking pattern I see."

"Yeah yeah don't pick on me Kurotsuchi-chan."

"Kurotsuchi-san is this that guy you l-" Kurotsuchi covers Yoshi's mouth.

"Now Yoshi I believe Deidara wanted to see your taijutsu form."

"Yeah come on kid." Yoshi just sighs and does as asked.

Konoha

Itachi smiled as Naruto and Sasuke did a light sparing session. For not having trained for three years Naruto quickly picked up on what to do. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes and when he opened them Kakashi was standing before him. "Itachi."

"Kakashi-sempai." Kakashi just looks over at the two boys.

"What happened?"

"Somehow Naruto changed all of our minds and we ended up opening a portal to hell which has demons coming out of it as we speak."

"No really what happened?" Itachi chuckles knowing the Kakashi believed every word he said and was just joking around.

Rain

Madara and Sasori entered the country and went to the tallest tower. "Pain what word from the Raikage?"

"He does not believe us totally but he claims he will be fine since he has two of the remaining seven Jinchuuriki."

"It was a complete fail in Sand he didn't even give us the time of day."

"Well then we must hope the others are doing better than us."

Mist

Kisame quietly walked with Kakuzu to a cemetery as some members of FOG followed them. Kisame walked to a recluse section of the cemetery and sat down. "Hey Mangetsu how's it going?" He sighs. "Man we're fucked we opened a portal to hell and now demons are coming out and man I don't know how we are going to handle them I was entirely useless against both demons we have seen so far am I really that weak."

"Asking the dead for guidance."

"Yeah I know it's weird but it's all I can do at the moment besides outside of Akatsuki Mangetsu and his younger brother were my only friends I let get close."

"Nah it's not weird sometimes I do that myself." Kisame just nods as he says a silent prayer for his friend. Mei walks up to them.

"Hey do you know where his brother is."

"No he is missing." Kisame sighs.

"What did you do Suigetsu?"

"Come now let's continue our talks in my office." Kisame and Kakuzu nod and follow Mei.

Valley of Valhalla

The group of Viking warriors sat on a high ridge overlooking a small valley. They called it the Valley of Valhalla for reason many a Viking had lost his life in battle there. Of course they were glad to die a brave death on the battlefield as Odin would come and take them to his great feasting hall to eat and fight to their hearts content. "Roan is it true that one of the villages were attacked by some beast."

"Ai Hogar beast black as night they say and some bigger than man himself." Hogar blinked the shortest man he knew of was king Ogard and he was 6 ft. 5 in. tall. Suddenly at the beginning of the valley pass they saw short three-feet tall monsters. "There they are prepare your self's." Roan and his men drew their throwing axes and prepared as the group of foul beast came closer. They waited as the Berserkers passed and then the Screechers. As the Slashers walked under them Roan bellowed out a war cry as the nine hundred Vikings stood and rained down throwing axes before jumping down on top of their pray hacking and slashing with sword and ax why some used shields to bash their enemies. Hogar smacked a Screecher with his shield before hacking off a Slashers limb. He watched in abject horror as the things arm grew back. It roared before jumping at him but Hogar brought up his shield as it claws pierced the shield. Before the thing could react he lopped off its head.

"Oi Roan aim for the heads." The Vikings relayed the message through the ranks and soon the things were in total retreat.

"My brethren we have won a great victory today." The group of Vikings now at eight hundred and fifty roared in pride of their victory and their brethrens glorious deaths in battle. That was when they heard it hundreds of screams and roars. The Vikings quickly marched out of the valley and to the top of a hill. They looked out where their once great city stood to see it in disarray and dead litter the streets. They saw thousands upon thousands of the small creatures alone. "Back fall back to the valley so we can hold them better." The Vikings rush back to the valley. "Form a shield wall now." The Vikings form two walls about four hundred men across. "Rolland my little brother go grab your horse and ride back to the king tell him about what is happening here and that we will hold as long as we can."

"What but I want to fight!"

"Now's not the time little brother now go tell king Ogard what's happened leave now." Rolland curses and runs back to the horses. He mounts Fast Hoofs his brother's horse and rides to Holbeck to warn the king.

"Now then my brothers in arms let us hold this line for as long as possible to give our king time to do what must be done." The Vikings let lose a roar as they bang axes spears and swords on their shields.

With the demons

Satan stood before the Screechers and Slashers that had been forced to pull out before they all died. "What happened?"

"We were moving through the valley and all was fine until about nine hundred of these guys appeared on an overhang over the valley and rained down axes on us then before we could regroup they jumped down onto us and started slashing and hacking away all of the Berserkers were taken out hell if we didn't have our regenerative abilities none of us would be alive."

"That's all they completely dominated you."

"We did kill about fifty of them."

"Oh really do you want a medal or something?"

"No Satan I was just telling you what happened."

"I see well then let us pay the Vikings a visit." Satan turned to Behemoth. "Oi get about thirty of your Behemoths ready to move out."

"You heard him you lousy excuse for rip offs get moving." Thirty of the Behemoths start to move forward.

"Three hundred Berserkers come forward." The Berserkers start to move out. "You thirty Screechers and Slashers should be enough come on let's go."

"You are coming with us Satan?"

"Yes I want to make sure no mistakes are made this time." Satan and his fellow demons make their way to the valley.

"Ah there's more of them get ready to fight my brothers." The Vikings let out a war cry. Satan walks to the front of the small-outnumbered army of demons.

"If you were smart you'd run right now."

"We'll never run to die in battle is a glorious way to end your life." The Vikings let up a shout expecting an easy victory again.

"Fine have it your way Behemoths charge." The thirty Behemoths he had brought with him quickly crash into the two shield walls smashing them with ease. "Attack." The rest of the demons charge forward and strike. Satan slowly walks towards the battle with a maniac smile on his face. A Viking charges him slashing his sword at Satan. He blocks with his tridents staff and then pushes back against the sword and flips his trident around and tries to smack the Viking in the side of the head but he blocks with his shield. He lunges trying to skewer Satan but he sidesteps and lashes out with his trident and misses by mere inches. The Viking jumps back and brings an overhead slash that Satan blocks. He locks his trident with the mans sword and twists and rips the sword from his hands. Satan smirks and stabs but the Viking rolls to the side and then dives forward and snatches his sword and quickly spins trying to take of one of Satan's legs. Satan jumps and spreads his wings and flaps a little gaining altitude. Satan smirks at the Vikings and then dives at his opponent and slashes with his trident but the Viking ducks and then jumps up trying to hit Satan but he hovers just out of reach.

"Fight me you coward!" Satan growls as he flings his trident and skewers his opponents shield and injures his arm. Satan flies down and lands as he stares at his opponent. He stabs his sword into the ground and rips out the trident before lobbing it back to Satan and then pulling out his sword. "Let's end this." Satan just snorts and charges the Viking who slashes with his sword but Satan ducks under and punches him in the gut then kicks his opponent in the knee before bringing his knee to meet the Vikings face. He drops his sword and sprawls out across the ground. Satan walks up to his down opponent and slams the but of his trident into his chest. He coughs but nothing else. Satan looks out as he sees a Screecher hit in the head with an ax and fall dead. A Slasher blocked a thrown ax with his arm and then yanked it out before throwing it into the base of the skull of a Viking who had his back to him. He watched as a Behemoth smacked a Viking into the wall surrounding the valley. He flips his trident and stabs the Viking he had beaten killing him. Roan watched as Satan cut down two more of his allies. Roan stepped into Satan's path and brandished his spear.

"If I kill you the others will retreat right."

"Ha if you think you can kill me human." Roan thrust his spear, which Satan easily catches in his trident and snaps the tip of the spear off. "Come on try for real." Roan grabs an ax lying on the battlefield and swings down at Satan. He easily parries the blow and punches at Roan who blocks with his shield and is stunned when Satan actually dents his shield. "Don't be so surprised human we are naturally stronger than you." Satan swings his trident and Roan blocks with his ax. Roan pushes hard on the weapon but Satan doesn't budge from his spot and easily knocks the ax away from Roan. "Try again human." Roan draws his sword and strikes quick and hard but Satan blocks every blow. "Come on this can't be your best is it." Satan taunts him and then thrust his trident at Roan. Roan knocks it to the side and spins slashing Satan across the side of his chest and smirks.

"So sorry demon any last words." Satan just growls as he uses the staff part of his trident to trip Roan. He brings his trident over his head and brings it down. Roan rolls out of the way and then sees the injury he inflicted had healed. "I'll just lop of your head then." Roan swings with his sword at Satan's head but he blocks with his arm and shoves the sword away from him. Satan spins his trident overhead and strikes but Roan blocks with his sword. The two continue to clash and then Roan gets in a lucky shot and nearly severs Satan's head. He smirks and turns away from Satan only for him to ram the trident through him and out his chest. Roan coughs up blood. "How?"

"I'm made out of tougher stuff then those nobodies you were fighting." Satan yanks out his trident and watches as Roan falls to the ground dead. The Vikings surround Roan's dead body and continue to fight. Satan just watches as the Behemoths easily break the ranks of the Vikings as the few Berserkers Screechers and Slashers left rush in and scatter the Vikings away from Roan's body and fight them. Satan whips out his trident and cuts down three Vikings at once. The Vikings stubbornly hold out to the last man even taking out two of the Behemoths with them. At the end twelve Slashers two Screechers and twenty-eight Behemoths remained. "Hum that's all of them you all stay here to hold the pass why I go get the army."

"Yes sir Satan sir." Satan makes his way back to the army.

One day latter Holbeck

Ogard and his fifteen thousand Viking warriors waited to here what had happened at the Valley of Valhalla when a Viking let up a shout about a horse coming. Ogard and his elite men head to the gate and see Rolland Roan's younger brother ride through the gate. Both he and the horse look tired. "Rolland what news do you bring from the front?"

"My…lord 'pant' we have trouble the things outnumber us two to one it looks like."

"What where are the others?"

"Holding the valley to the end more than likely I rode all night to get here as quick as possible what do we do."

"All citizens and warriors with less then three years battle experience are to sail out to either the Romans or Greeks why the rest of us will hold these things as long as possible."

"What but sir that's almost three thousand warriors your sending off shouldn't we stay why the citizens escape?"

"Rolland your farther and then brother have been my closes advisors now I need you to go with my seven-year-old son to guide our people."

"As you wish sire."

"Thank you Rolland."

Konoha

Naruto and Sasuke were breathing hard as they looked at one another. "Your good."

"You too Sasuke." They both smirk at one another.

"Very good you two now I'd like to continue your training why don't we move on to target practice." Sasuke smirks. "Well Sasuke since you seem so positive why don't you go first." Sasuke walks over to the target and hits each bull's eye. "Very good Sasuke Naruto your turn." Naruto throws and only hits three of the five targets and none are bull's eyes. "It's ok Naruto you'll get better."

"Thanks Itachi-san."

"You know you can't teach them when academy is in and once they graduate right?"

"We can work something out with Hokage-sama I'm sure Kakashi-sempai."

"You know you don't need to call me that anymore right I've let myself go why you kept in tip top shape." Itachi chuckles.

"Well then maybe we should get the old team back together and do some training sempai."

"Hum I'll think on it."

Rouge: And chapter.

Chaos: Good.

Rouge: Oh now what?

Chaos: Nothing just saying it's about time.

Rouge: 'Sigh' Whatever thanks for reading please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Demon Wars

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Holbeck

King Ogard watched as the next wave of long boats shipped out. They only had a couple thousand people and five hundred warriors left to leave for the Greeks or Romans shores and then the remaining men would fight to the death against the invading army of beast that were plaguing their land. A sudden shout drew his attention to the walls of his great city. "The enemy is here the enemy is here." His best long rang fighters were upon the walls readying axes spears and bow and arrows.

"How many are there?"

"I don't know it looks like a sea of black coming at us."

"Some of those things look like their eight feet tall."

"Who cares get ready to fire boys." The Vikings ready their axes spears and arrows. "Wait for it…wait for it…fire!" The bowmen let lose their arrows as the others throw spears and axes. Most of the demons just cover their heads as they continue to march why the Berserkers rush forward to the walls. The rest of the demons wait for the volley to subside and then let out a deafening roar. The Screechers and Slashers part allowing three Behemoths to come through and charge the walls. They plow right through the one foot thick wall sending stone and men flying from the walls. The Berserkers start to scale the remaining walls as the Slashers and Screechers charge through the gaps in the walls why the rest of the Behemoths start to chuck the dead bodies and stone into the city. Satan and Behemoth look on as their army wages war with the some thirteen thousand Vikings in the city.

"Come Behemoth let us join the fray." The ten foot tall demon just nods and follows Satan. A Slasher ducks under the ax swing of the Viking and swipes at his gut but he manages to jump back in time and brings down his ax on the things elbow severing his arm and then before the thing could do anything he swings the ax and takes off the demons head. Satan walks up behind the Viking and rams his trident through his back. Satan looks over and sees king Ogard cut down three Screechers with a twirl of his blade. Satan seeing another worthy opponent walks forwards cutting down another Viking that gets in his way. Ogard turns towards Satan and the two stare before wordlessly engaging in a silent struggle. Ogard's sword clashes against Satan's trident. Ogard and Satan struggle to gain superiority against the other. Satan locks his trident with Ogard's sword and twist but to his surprise Ogard keeps a hold of his sword and returns the favor and causes Satan to come unbalanced. He quickly strikes nicking one of Satan's ribs and Satan hisses in pain as it burns severely. "A blessed sword from the gods."

"Indeed foul demon."

"Interesting to bad Odin is not the god or that sword would be even more powerful."

"Quit with your lying mouth demon." Ogard and Satan clash once more then jump away from one another as a piece of a building soars past them.

"Oh and where is your god in your time of need as your great city falls?" Ogard growls. "He hides like the rat he is." Ogard roars as he charges Satan. Satan smirks as Ogard raises his sword but in a quick flurry Satan whips his trident and takes off Ogard's arm and then the other arm as Ogard falls to his knees. "Any last words filth?"

"I may fail and my city fall but you face a worse fate for when you die it will be without honor." Satan growls and swipes his trident beheading Ogard.

"I already am dead fool and I don't give a damn about honor." Satan turns on his heels and walks into the city reviling in the smell of burnt flesh and blood that hangs heavy in the air.

Konoha

Itachi watches as Sasuke and Naruto spar already Naruto is doing far better than he did the day before. Standing not too far away was Kakashi who was glad to see his sensei's son progress so quickly. Just then Yamato shows up. "So it's true Itachi-san is back."

"Ah Yamato how are you?"

"Good Kakashi-sempai."

"Ha not you too I'm no longer that good."

"You will always be sempai Kakashi."

"He's right Kakashi."

"Ah Anko how's it going?"

"It's been too long since the team has been together."

"Well as long as Itachi is telling the truth the team might reform." Anko smirks.

"That's good to hear."

"And if he's lying Kakashi-sempai?"

"I'm sure we can handle him if the need arises."

Kumo

"Yo big bro you wanted to see us." In the Raikage's office stood the one again off again couple of B and Yugito Nii

"Yeah I want you two to take a squad of BOLT's and go about five miles from the border and see if some rumors I heard about some demons showing up."

"Demons sir but all nine demons are already in Jinchurriki aren't they?" A sighs.

"I hear that actually there are a lot of demons and they are merging in that spot just recon the area and report your findings I believe it's a bunch of bull shit anyways."

"Understood big bro lets go." B stops and pulls out his notepad. "Ha that was good." Nii just sighed.

"Let's go B." The two leave the Raikage's office.

Earth

Deidara sighed as he watched Yoshi run for his life from Hidan. "Um shouldn't you stop him before he kills the kid?" Deidara smirks as Kurotsuchi walks over to him.

"Nah the kid had it coming huh." Kurotsuchi sighs as Hidan comes very close to hitting Yoshi.

"My grandpa wants me to take a team of BOULDER out there and do some recon."

"He what you could die easily if you do that yeah."

"Oh and why do you care?" Deidara blushes.

"No reason just don't do anything stupid out there." Kurotsuchi smiles.

"I won't keep your foul mouthed friend from killing the kid why I'm gone ok."

"Yeah yeah bye."

Holbeck

"Die demon!" Some of the last Vikings in the city were held up in the once great meeting hall as Slashers and Screechers poured in and fought tooth and nail with the Vikings. Gourd the last remaining Viking commander watched as his Vikings fought bravely knowing death awaited them.

"Fight to the last my brothers for king Ogard." Gourd had seen his king get cut down by the red demon who used a trident as his weapon. Just then a hole is made in the roof and down drops said red demon.

"So this is where the last of you wretched people are hiding."

"We do not hid we fight to the last man it just helps to keep us from being surrounded." Satan just snorts as he moves in on the Vikings. One moves closer to him as Gourd looks on. "I hope you're ready to die demon." Satan just rolls his eyes. The Viking swings his ax at Satan who easily blocks the attack and knocks the ax away from him.

"Are you all this boring?" Gourd walks up wielding his five foot tall ax.

"How about you try me I may not be as good as king Ogard but I can give you the fight you're looking for." Satan smirks.

"That's highly doubtful human but you can try." Satan and Gourd clash and Satan is surprised by his strength he was easily stronger than Ogard then again he was younger than his king so it wasn't surprising. "Hum maybe you can give me a fight." Satan swings his trident and Gourd blocks with the long handle of his ax and swipes the butt of it at his legs trying to trip Satan. Satan jumps back and thrust his trident which is knocked aside. Gourd twirls his ax with both hands and comes down at Satan who blocks with the staff of his trident and sees the ax almost cut through it. He shoves and whips his trident at Gourd's side but he jumps back and thrust his ax forward hitting Satan in the chest. Satan stagers back and Gourd swings his ax and smacks him in the side of the head and then slashes cutting him across the chest and then uses the handle of his ax to trip Satan who falls onto a table. Gourd brings his ax up over head and brings it down but Satan rolls out of the way as Gourd cuts the table. Gourd swings his ax but Satan ducks and trips him with the staff part of his trident and quickly nicks him in the side. Satan and Gourd stand still for a moment as the wound Satan had slowly healed.

"How do you do that anyways?"

"Oh it's natural." Gourd grunts as he swipes his ax at Satan's side but he blocks it. Satan tries to lock up his trident with Gourd's ax but he is very careful to keep that from happening. "Very good but I will win." Satan lashes out with his trident but Gourd blocks with his ax handle. The two lock weapons up and try to overpower the other. Satan is surprised that Gourd can hold his own against him but slowly Satan starts to win the struggle. Suddenly Gourd flips his ax and causes Satan to stumble and strikes slamming the handle into his gut then using the side of the ax smacks him upside the head. Satan stumbles back and Gourd strikes bringing his ax down and severing one of Satan's arms at the elbow.

"Ha try growing that back demon." Satan growls but then smirks.

"Well if you're sure." Satan takes a deep breath and focuses and yells as his arm starts to grow back as Gourd watches in astonishment. Satan flexes his new hand then smirks. "Time to wrap this up." Satan jumps at Gourd and grabs his ax and shoves causing him to stumble. He quickly takes his trident and knocks away Gourd's ax then skewers him with his trident. "It's been fun but goodbye Viking." Satan removes his trident and Gourd falls to his knees and Satan swipes his trident and takes off his head. Satan looks over to see some Berserkers over run the last of the Vikings and kill them. "That takes care of the Vikings now to pick our next target." Satan turns and walks out of the meeting hall and towards the harbor where the people had escaped from. He could still see some of the last ships with few civilians and most warriors just going over the horizon.

"Oi Satan what's next?"

"Simple Behemoth we follow the remaining Vikings to where ever they are going and finish them and anyone else who gets in our way." Behemoth just grins.

Next day Konoha

Naruto sighed as he awoke in one of the guest rooms in the Uchiha compounds main building. "Man today I got to go to the ninja academy again."

"Yes you do Naruto." Naruto jumped only to see Itachi standing at his door.

"Don't do that." Itachi just chuckles as he walks away. Naruto hops out of bed and gets dressed in his clothes a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Naruto walked out of the room and down the stairs to see Itachi and Sasuke already in the kitchen.

"Sit down Naruto and eat." Naruto nodded and sat down.

Meanwhile at the hokage's office

"So you want us to go here and check out Itachi's story sir." In the room were Yamato Anko Gai and Kakashi.

"Yes Yamato now then this is recon only don't engage unless you have to understood."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The four ninjas take off. The hokage sighed as he went over to the window to look out at Konoha he only wished he knew what he and his people were getting into.

Mist

"I don't believe this!" Kakuzu looks over to see Kisame burst into the room.

"What's your problem?"

"She's sending a unit of FOG to recon the area we were in does she not know she is sending them to their death."

"Calm yourself Kisame it's not our problem it's to be expected that our story be checked out." Kisame just sighs.

"I just hate to see people be sent to their deaths unnecessarily." Kakuzu just sighs as he goes back to reading the bingo book he had.

Ninja Academy

Naruto gulped as he and Sasuke reached the academy. "What's the matter Naruto scared."

"A little it's been a long time." Sasuke just rolls his eyes as he enters the building. Naruto slowly follows and sees he doesn't get any glares from the people. He jogs to catch up to Sasuke. He sees they are in front of room 101 and has to fight his chuckle about learning how to be a ninja in there. Sasuke opens the door and the two boys walk into the room. The talking immediately dies as the students look on at Sasuke enters not even paying attention to Naruto.

"Yo emo what's it like having your brother back?" Sasuke completely ignores Kiba and finds a place to sit as Naruto heads to the back and sits down. Soon the talking recommences until the chunin instructor entered the room and used a special jutsu to shut up the class.

"In case no one was paying attention Naruto Uzumaki has returned to class after being kidnapped now then let us start today's class." Most of the kids moan as they get out their text books.

Hidden base of Akatsuki

Beelzebub sighed as he watched demons walking around the surprisingly gigantic hidden base. He was in charge since Lucifer had reentered the portal to see if he could recruit any of the damned sols in hell to fight for him. Anger had stayed very close to him as Lust seemed to hate being around him for some reason. Of course it stemmed from her time as a human when they had first broke out of hell he had lead a charge against the American army and had seen her in New York it was hard for him not to get those feelings as he was a very beautiful human woman. After taking New York she had been captured by them and on more than one occasions he had beat and rapped her to satisfy his needs. He had scouts outside the cave to watch for trouble just in case.

Outside

"Why do we have to work with the grunts?"

"Because lord Beelzebub told us to Gluttony you know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it Greed." Greed sighed as he and Gluttony watched some Screechers walk by patrolling the area. Greed was only a bit taller than Gluttony at 5ft. 5in. but he was extremely thin and had pale skin. His face looked more like a triangle than a circle and he wore a pair of shades over his eyes.

"Oh shut up you two." Greed sighed as Gluttony sneered at Lust. Lust was a 5ft. 3in. had green hair and green eye shadow on and way too much green lipstick.

"Oh please you're just upset you can't be around Anger." Lust bristled at the comment.

"Both of you calm down." Lust and Gluttony both huff and turn away. Just then a Screecher ran over.

"We have a problem sirs and mam."

"What is it?"

"Twenty-three signatures are coming this direction from different directions."

"Ah finally they sent some scouts to test us."

Rouge: And chapter.

Chaos: That's a weird place to leave off.

Rouge: Can't think of what to add anymore.

Chaos: Ok well can't wait for the next chapter myself.

Rouge: Wow thanks anyways please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Demon Wars

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Outside Akatsuki secret base

Yugito Nii watched as she Bee and the unit of BOLT ninjas neared the area that they were to scout. She felt uneasiness in the air as they neared their destination and judging by the way Bee was acting he felt it too. Kakashi sighed as he and the other four Konoha shinobi neared the secret base of Akatsuki. "Yosh Kakashi-san why so glum?"

"I'm afraid that we may find nothing and Itachi will do god knows what why we are away."

"Oi don't think like that Kakashi-sempai."

"He's right Kakashi have faith in Itachi." The man just sighs as they reach a suitable place from which to recon the area.

"Ok let's do this."

"I can't believe Mizukage-sama believes that man and sent us out here."

"Well we're here so let's get to work."

"Kurotsuchi-san we have arrived."

"Good let's start." Four of the big five villages had sent a group to scout the area Akatsuki had told them about. Kakashi and Gai slowly snuck to the edge of the woods they were in. Yamato and Anko were a bit back and in the trees to provide cover just in case. They reach the edge and look around the tree they are hiding.

"Kakashi it's just as Itachi-san said." Kakashi had to fight hard to suppress his smirk happy that Itachi had told the truth. The sudden sound of rustling behind them drew their attention. They saw five very small black creatures staring right at them. Before anything could happen each one was hit in the head or neck by a kunai and dropped dead. The reaction was immediate as Kakashi and Gai turned back to the clearing all of them were staring at the area that the dead demons were.

"Well shit that's not a good sing." Gai just nodded as some more of the little ones started to advance towards them. They suddenly stop as they look off to woods located to the north which causes Kakashi and Gai to look as well. They see a couple of ninjas from Earth hiding in the woods over there. "Um that's weird." Just then a shout is heard from the south and all the ninjas look as an ANBU member from mist falls out of a tree into the clearing.

"Look what I found a couple of rats snooping around." The Mist ANBU member is soon joined by four others who stand in a circle around him as they watch the demons. "Hey Greed can I eat them."

"Sure Gluttony just save room for the other ones." The ninjas wonder what he means when the one called Greed appears in front of the Earth ninjas. "You may as well all come out hiding will only delay your death for a bit." Kakashi looks at Gai who nods before signaling for Anko and Yamato to regroup.

"What do we do Kakashi-sempai?"

"Simple we will need all the ninja nations to fight together so we will help the other ninjas."

"Right want me and Yamato to provide cover from the tree line."

"No I think they already know we're here so may as well do as he says and fight in the open." The other three nod as the Earth ninjas come from the tree line and stand before the grinning demons.

"Come on we know that's not all of you." From another section of trees come ninjas from Kumo. Kakashi nods and the four step out into the clearing as Greed walks over to Gluttony. "Well looks like we have a big infestation on our hands Gluttony." The short fat man just laughs.

"Oi if it's alright with you two I think I'll just watch."

"Sure Lust that's fine now then let's make sure they're even worth our time."

"Aw but Greed you know I hate eating dead bodies."

"Don't worry we won't let them all die." Gluttony grinned at that. "Well what are you fools waiting for attack." The other demons charge the four groups of ninjas.

"Gai you ready?"

"Yosh my internal rival let's do this." Kakashi smirks as Gai reaches down and undoes his leg weights.

"Anko Yamato give us cover and be careful." They both nod as Kakashi and Gai rush the oncoming demons.

"They must be crazy to fight demons like that." Kakashi pulls out a kunai and ducks under a claw swipe before coming up and cutting the things throat. He watches as it staggers back before showing that the wound is healing.

"Hey Gai they can heal wounds be careful." Gai just nods as he jumps and hits his signature roundhouse kick sending three demons flying away. He rushes another and attacks.

"Bee what should we do?"

"Well I'm not letting some leaf nins show me up let's rock." Bee runs at the oncoming demons as Yugito sighs.

"I should of known let's go guys." Yugito and the members of BOLT rush to help Bee.

"Kurotsuchi-san?"

"Might as well fight we got no other choice at the moment." With that the granddaughter of the current tsuchikage and the unit of BOULDER ANBU charge their enemies. The demons that had been sent to watch the perimeter battle the ninjas on four fronts.

"Some are proving to be worth fighting Greed."

"Indeed Gluttony who do you want?"

"The two lightning ninjas have the most power they should make great snacks."

"Ok then I'll take the scarecrow and freak in green."

"Well my interest has been gained can I take the woman leading the earth ninjas."

"Be my guest Lust." Lust just smiles as the three sins leap into action. Bee ducked under a claw slash as he brought one of his eight swords up and beheaded his opponent. His danger senses suddenly screamed at him and he rolled to the side as the short fat man who had called himself Gluttony landed where he had been with his fist buried up to his elbow in the earth.

"Ah good that would have been too easy." Bee just straightens up as the man pulls his arm out of the earth. "Shall we dance?" Gluttony takes off at speeds the man should not possess. Bee just grins as he readies his sword. As Gluttony goes for a punch Bee sidesteps and lashes out with his sword but Gluttony grabbed it with his other hand. Bee grinned as he channeled lightning into his blade and shocked the fat man. Gluttony let go of the blade and jumped away from Bee.

"Yo what's the matter afraid of a little lightning." Gluttony growls as he charges in again.

"I'll show you brat." He swings and Bee ducks and delivers a thrust kick to his chest and sends him tumbling back. Bee just grins as Gluttony gets back up.

"Come on fat boy." Gluttony freezes at the insult. He looks to the ground as a dark aura starts to surround him.

"Fat I'll show you fat little boy." Gluttony starts to scream in rage. Power comes off him in waves as all fighting stops. When the dust and power clears away he is completely black with glowing white eyes.

"Seems Gluttony is angry." Greed sighs as Kakashi and Gai blink and turn to see the demon behind them.

"And you are?"

"Ah Greed at your service." He mock bows to the two men.

"Greed as in one of the seven sins."

"That would be me." Kakashi and Gai share a look and in that moment Greed is in between them and punches Gai in the face. He tries to kick Kakashi but he blocks it. "Oh good one of you has some skills." Just as he jumps away from Kakashi Gai comes up and nails him right in the face sending him flying. "Ha that's great." He flips in the air and lands on his feet. "Good let's have a battle." Greed takes off at impressive speeds and throws a punch at Kakashi but he blocks it. "Hum you are a lot better than I thought." Greed jumps away and lashes out catching Gai's kick and flips him throwing him at Kakashi. Kakashi catches Gai by the arm and spins throwing Gai at Greed who cocks back and nails him in the face sending Greed flying across the clearing and into a tree.

"Yosh he isn't as strong as he claims." Gai turns and Greed appears driving a knee into his spine,

"What was that flesh bag?" Gai rolls across the ground and flips to a standing position. Greed appears in front of him and punches but Gai grabs his fist and pulls him in to a knee to the gut and then kicks him right under the chin sending him flying into the air. Kakashi runs up and Gai grabs him and flings him into the air. Kakashi flies past Greed and turns and drives a fist into the back of his head sending him crashing to the ground.

"Looks like Greed got sloppy." Kurotsuchi turns and sees the one that called herself Lust standing next to her. Kurotsuchi pulls out a kunai and tries to stab her but Lust grabs her wrist and blocks it. "Trying to attack me why I'm not looking that's not nice." Lust turns and kicks her in the chest sending Kurotsuchi tumbling across the ground. Kurotsuchi gets back up and senses Lust behind her and ducks the punch and kicks back hitting her in the gut and the jumps turning and kicks her across the face.

"What was that about sneak attacks?" Lust just grins as she gets up and runs at Kurotsuchi. Bee hums as he weaves in and out of Gluttony's attacks though he has to admit it's a lot harder than it should be.

"Yo fatty just give it up you can't hit me." Gluttony suddenly smirks and vanishes from Bee who almost trips in shock. "What the hell bro?"

"Peek-a-boo I see you." Bee has no time to react as Gluttony hits him in the back with a kick. Bee rolls with the blow and turns only for him to be gone again. "Too slow human." Gluttony grabs him by his head and slams him into the ground and then stomps on his back. "Want to call me fat again brat." Bee shoves up forcing him off of him and before Gluttony can react Yugito appears before him and drives an elbow into his gut sending him tumbling across the ground.

"You ok Bee."

"Yeah he suddenly got a lot faster and caught me off guard is all."

"Aw so cute you two actually worry about each other makes me sick." Bee and Yugito turn to Gluttony and brace themselves for round two. Kakashi sighs as the dust comes from the hole currently occupied by Greed.

"You think that's it Kakashi?"

"No too easy."

"How very astute of you human." Kakashi and Gai tense as Greed walks out of the hole and rolls his shoulders popping joints. "Round two?" He doesn't wait for them to answer as he strikes punching Kakashi in the face and then flipping over him and kicks him in the back. As Kakashi sprawls across the ground Gai runs up and kicks but Greed ducks and punches Gai in the gut and then jumps up and knees him in the face. Greed jumps away as a fire ball impacts where he had been standing. "That's new." Greed looks to Kakashi who has now revealed his sharigan eye and is staring at Greed. "What's up with the eye?" Kakashi says nothing as he vanishes and appears behind Greed and punches but Greed spins and punches him in the face. Kakashi goes flying through the air but lands on his feet. Gai attacks but Greed blocks his punches and kicks. Bee heaves what had happened this guy had been so slow before but now he was running circles around him and Yugito.

"Come on kiddies don't tell me I'm too fast for you or something."

"How'd he get so fast all of a sudden?"

"Not sure but sooner or later he'll tire out all we have to do is wait."

"To bad I hate waiting." Gluttony slams into Bee sending him rolling across the ground. Yugito turns and tries to punch him but he ducks and grabs her fist and pulls her into a knee to the gut. "Oh my you're so pretty it's a shame I have to eat you I know after I finish with him and we beat the others I'll have some fun with you before I eat you." Yugito fells sick to her stomach at his lewd comments. Before Gluttony can blink Bee explodes from the ground and hits a right hook that sends him flying into a tree.

"You fat fuck don't u dare say such things about Yugito-chan I'll tear you limb from limb before I let you touch her." Gluttony gets up and is surprised to see something surrounding Bee that fells demonic in nature.

"What the hell." Suddenly Bee vanishes and appears right in his face and punches him sending him skidding across the ground. Before Gluttony can react Bee is behind him and slams his fist into the back of his head causing him to eat dirt. Bee grabs him by the leg and flings him into the air as Bee runs to a tree and runs up it and jumps off and spins slamming his leg into the back of Gluttony's head and causes him to form a crater in the ground. Greed and Lust stop their fight and look over at the smoke billowing up.

"Well damn that's unexpected." Greed looks at Kakashi and Gai who look a little winded. "Lust lets go Gluttony is going to need some help." Lust and Kurotsuchi glare at each other.

"Fine I'm coming." Lust turns and walks over to Greed. He looks at all the ninjas including the only survivor from Mist.

"Well this was fun but Gluttony is hurt and I don't want to listen to Beelzebub if he dies so we will let you leave for now humans." Greed turns on his heel and walks over to Gluttony and picks him up. "You idiot you just had to piss of that guy you were fighting." Bee lets the eight tails chakra fade and takes a deep breath as he watches Greed and Lust along with some of the other demons walk off. All the ninjas join into a group in the clearing.

"We just lucked out I don't think Lust or Greed were going all out."

"Man this shit is whack my bro is going to flip when we get back to Kumo." Most of the ninjas give Bee weird looks.

"Ignore him he fancies himself a rapper." The ninja's just nod as Bee seems to be lost in his own little world.

"I still can't believe Kisame was telling the truth I'll have to report to Mizukage-sama quickly."

"Yeah we better get going as well my grandpa will want to hear about this."

"Right after this hopefully the kages will put aside petty differences and realize this is more important."

Athens, Greece

Rolland sighed as he listened to the two Greek's before him argue. "And I'm telling you what ever eradicated the Vikings is a curse on them and we need them to leave our shores now."

"I don't care if you are the king Asmath they have been nothing but helpful to us in our times of need and why you are king I own Sparta and I will house them regardless of how you feel."

"That's good to know Hagard then I will call back my army from your lands no need to protect a traitor."

"Ha the warriors who call Sparta home will come to my aid and we know a few of your generals will side with me."

"Are you threatening me Hagard?"

"I don't know Asmath are you afraid?" The two both move their hands towards their swords but Rolland steps in between them.

"Please lord Hagard I thank you for your assistance but now is not the time to fight we should unite against these things that look to wipe us out." Hagard glares at Asmath but stays his hand.

"Fine for now I shall stay my blade from this fool."

"King Asmath please I beg of you to reason and allow us sanctuary in your lands." Asmath sighs.

"Where is your king Rolland."

"King Ogard fights with his men to the last breath I pray he still lives."

"Fine you may stay here for the time being." Rolland bows.

"Thank you king Asmath." He just waves them away as the two exit his throne room.

"You are quite a strong human you know." Asmath turns to see a man sitting on his throne and a portal open behind it.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lucifer and I come to offer you riches and power in exchange for helping my men when they arrive to kill your people."

"If they are coming for my people why should I help them?"

"Simple I can make you immortal and when we win this war you will be a king of a much larger kingdom and rich beyond your wildest imaginations."

"May I think on this offer?"

"You may it will be a bit before they arrive." Lucifer stands up and walks into the portal which closes.

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Cool another chapter finally

Rogue: Yep hope you enjoyed it please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Demon Wars

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Konoha

Kakashi sighs as they enter the village gates glad to be back. "Come on let's report to Sarutobi-sama." The other ninjas nod.

Athens, Greece

Asmath sighs as it had been two and a half days since Lucifer had shown up and offered him untold riches and a larger kingdom to rule. Asmath was not sure what to do he sighed as he suddenly felt a darkness behind him and turned. Lucifer was standing there with his black portal behind him. "Asmath you are running out of time for my offer." Asmath tensed.

"Lord Lucifer could I humbly ask that you spare my city and troops who are loyal to me." Lucifer smirked this man wanted to bargain with him how bold he liked that.

"I shall inform my army to not touch anyone within your walls."

"Thank you sir." Lucifer smirked as he entered his portal.

"Oh they will arrive by daylight." Asmath nods as Lucifer's portal closes. Unknown to Asmath right outside his throne room his son prince Caspian has overheard everything and quickly runs to one of the few generals who will listen to him Mathis.

"General Mathis I bring grave news."

"What is it boy?"

"My father has joined the enemy they will arrive by day break."

"Are you sure."

"Yes sir." Mathis stands up.

"Then you go gather my men why I warn Hogard myself." Caspian nods as Mathis heads to his horse and starts to ride out.

Next morning

Sarutobi sighed as he received reports from all the other kages. They had learned about the demon invasion being real and were in turmoil. What he didn't know was on a continent across the world war was brewing. Satan and Behemoth were on a boat in the center of their fleet when a black portal appeared behind them. Satan and Behemoth turned and knelled. "Lord Lucifer."

"Satan Behemoth on this continent the capital city is to not be sacked as the leader and men loyal to him will be within and will not fight us."

"As you wish Lucifer." Lucifer enters his portal as it closes.

"Darn human scum."

"Calm yourself Behemoth he doesn't know it but his soul is damned now." Behemoth chuckles as the two demons slowly reach their target. As the first ships make land Screechers and Slashers jump out and start to pull the ships ashore. Just as the first wave of Berserkers start to disembark a yell comes from just over the nearest hill as the Greeks who want to fight and Vikings charge the demons on land. Some of the Berserkers went crazy but most stood still waiting for the attack to set them off. A Greek soldier and a Slasher clashed and the smell of the Slashers blood sets off the Berserkers on land. They run in but there are not enough to cause chaos. "They knew we were coming."

"Damn human traitor."

"It matters not Behemoth we will still win." More boats land and some Behemoths are on land the Greeks and Vikings quickly retreat back over the hill.

"They run like cowards." As soon as the words leave Behemoth's mouth arrows fly in and kill hundreds of demons.

"No they are prepared this should be fun." Behemoth just rolls his eyes at Satan's eagerness to shed blood. More ships land and the demons start to form a line and protect themselves from the arrows Satan and Behemoth's boat finally lands and Satan smirks as most of the demons are now on land and the arrows have subsided. "My fellow demons prepare to charge." They let up roars as the last few ships land and the demons start to march. They near the hill and Satan and Behemoth are near the end of the army. A yell draws their attention as they look left and right to see Greek horseman charging their flanks. "See here comes the fun." Satan heads left as Behemoth heads right to help fight on the flanks. Vikings and Greeks charge over the hill and clash straight on with the demons. Satan looks around and sees they are being attacked on three fronts but just smirks this made it only more fun so many fools coming to their deaths. Mathis stabbed down with his sword piercing the hand of a Screecher and then swept his blade in an arch taking the head of a Slasher off. Satan approached the horsemen and chuckled as one with a spear charged him Satan reached out and moved to the side grabbing the spear and yanking the man from the horse. The guy hit the ground hard and rolled across it and came to a stop before a Slasher which thrust it's hand through his armor and through his back and out his chest. Berserkers ran amuck causing untold havoc across all three fronts. Mathis watched as three of them mowed down a horse and his rider in a mater of seconds. Mathis swatted away a Berserker and slashed off it's arm before a Screecher jumped up on to his horses back and tried to rip off his helmet. Seeing no other option Mathis rolled in the saddle causing both him and the Screecher to fall from the horse with Mathis landing on top of the Screecher. Mathis quickly gets up and why the Screecher tries to regain it's breath he takes his sword and stabs it in the head. Mathis turns on instinct and blocks an attack from a Slasher. Mathis ducks under the punch from the Slasher and slashes out and just barely misses it's leg. Mathis jumps back as three Berserkers try to surround him. He sidesteps left and then right and stabs the third one in the throat killing it. He moves aside as a Berserker tries to jump on his head and backhands the demon away. The Slasher charges but Mathis moves to the left and bring his sword down severing it's spine but before he can take it's head he has to roll away as the Berserker tries to swipe at his gut. It runs at him but he kicks it in the face and then slams the hilt of his sword on it's head killing it. The Slasher gets up now healed and attacks Mathis as he dodges left and right around the punches and swipes. He smirks as the Slasher overextends it's self and gets inside the demons guard and stabs it in the face killing it. Mathis looks around and sees most of his horse men are now fighting on foot as most of the horses were dead. Mathis turned and saw Satan spear a horse which had reared up and just missed it's rider. He fell with the dead horse landing on him. Satan smirked as he walked around to the trapped man and stabbed him in the face with the trident killing him. Satan turned towards Mathis and grinned as he started walking towards him. Mathis seeing it as a challenge didn't dare turn it down and walked towards Satan. The two slowly picked up their speed until they were running at one another. They swing at one another and clash weapon against weapon. Satan just smirks as Mathis growls and the two try to overpower each other. "Well human I hope you prove to be a worthy challenge." Mathis says nothing as he leaps away and charges in again and swings but Satan easily blocks all the swipes from Mathis's sword. "I guess you wont make a good fight." Satan sighs as he tries to smack away Mathis's sword but fails and is surprised as Mathis spins around and brings his sword down right on the staff of his trident and nearly cuts all the way through it. Satan jumps back and curses. "Damn humans I hate having my weapon damaged." Mathis was pissed this thing wasn't taking him seriously at all. Just then a horn was blown and Mathis cursed as he started to walk away from Satan. "Oh running away are we oh well I'll see you again." Satan turned and walked back towards his army smiling seeing so many dead bodies littering the ground. The army started to reform their lines as Satan and Behemoth took up their positions near the back of the army. Satan noticed Behemoth had a nasty gash across his arm. "What happened to you?"

"Caught my off guard little fuck." Satan just chuckled as he listened to Behemoth mumble.

"We'll wait and continue the attack later." Behemoth looks at Satan caught off guard.

"You ok?"

"Of course giving them a chance to regroup so it will be more fun." Behemoth just rolls his eyes once again at Satan's blood lust.

Iwa

Kurotsuchi sighed as she sat with Deidara and watched Hidan and Yoshi scream at each other. "I still can't believe it those three were in an entirely different level from the regular demons."

"Don't worry about them we have some pretty powerful guys on our side as well."

"Yeah but I don't get it why is the power so different."

"Who cares yeah we'll still win." Kurotsuchi looks at Deidara and smiles at him as he isn't paying attention. She missed the old days when they would hang out and just talk he had a way to make her fell like everything would be ok no mater what.

"Yeah you're right."

Mist

Kisame sighed as the lone FOG agent entered the village and walked to the kage tower. "Damn out of five only one returns."

"Not our problem."

"I know but still I hate to see lives thrown away."

"I know but soon we will be able to fight and protect other lives that deserve it."

"You're right." Kisame and Kakuzu head back top their current place of residents.

Rain

Madra aka Obito sighed as he sat in a dark part of the tower Pain called home in Rain as many warriors got ready for a war they should not have to fight. If Pain had followed his orders this wouldn't have happened but for some reason he wasn't as worried as he should be. He didn't understand why but something told him everything would be fine even though they face incredible odds. "Madra-sama." Obito was pulled from his thoughts as Sasori walked over to him.

"Yes Sasori."

"I'm still confused as to why you didn't put the Kazekage under your control."

"I feel this way is better let him make his own decision I'm sure he will get reports soon and act I just hope he helps us."

"Ok I don't get it but it's your decision not mine."

Suna

As Obito had said the Kazekage was getting reports from all over the world about demons. "Demons demons there are no demons but the nine tailed demons."

"Yes Kazekage but why are they sending reports about this if it's not true."

"They are trying to weaken us by making us waste resources on stupid shit even Konoha so we will bide our time and when they don't expect it we will strike."

"As you wish Kazekage-sama." The man in charge of his intelligence corps bowed and left the room.

"Demons the only demons are those people with a tailed beast in them like my son I will make you all pay for trying to weaken us."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Right oh man Suna isn't following suit

Rogue: I know well please read and review


End file.
